


Let the Fire Burn the Ice

by starksparkr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparkr/pseuds/starksparkr
Summary: “May?” I call out. “May, are you home?” Every nerve in my body is on edge, screaming at me to get out. I hear a low groan coming from the kitchen—and it’s only then that I see it: a bloody handprint along the wall, leading into a trail of blood. Bile rises in my throat, and it takes all my willpower not to be sick.





	Let the Fire Burn the Ice

_“Every word you're saying is a lie_

_R_ _un away my dear_

_But every sign will say your heart is dead_

_Bury all the memories_

_Cover them with dirt_

_Where's the love we once had_

_Our destiny's unsure_

_Why can't you see what we had_

_Let the fire burn the ice_

_Where's the love we once had_

_Is it all a lie?_

_And I still wonder_

_Why heaven has died_

_The skies are all falling I'm breathing but why?_

_In silence I hold on_

_To you and I_

_Closer to insanity_

_Buries me alive_

_Where's the life we once had_

_I_ _t cannot be denied_

_Why can't you see what we had_

_Let the fire burn the ice_

_Where's the love we once had_

_Is it all a lie?_

_And I still wonder_

_Why heaven has died_

_The skies are all falling I'm breathing but why?_

_In silence I hold on_

_To you and I_

_You run away_

_You hide away_

_To the other side of the universe where you're safe from all that hunts you down_

_But the world has gone_

_Where you belong_

_And it feels too late so you're moving on_

_Can you find your way back home?_

_And I still wonder_

_Why heaven has died_

_The skies are all falling I'm breathing but why? In silence I hold on_

_To you and I_

_Every word you're saying is a lie.” –_ Within Temptation, _Fire and Ice_  

* * *

 

**PETER**

The house is eerily quiet, and the front door is slightly ajar. One of the neighbors’ dogs won’t stop barking. _Something’s wrong._ May never leaves the door open, and I would have gotten a message or a call from her if someone was coming over. I slide my backpack off my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

               “May?” I call out. “May, are you home?” Every nerve in my body is on edge, screaming at me to get out. I hear a low groan coming from the kitchen—and it’s only then that I see it: a bloody handprint along the wall, leading into a trail of blood. Bile rises in my throat, and it takes all my willpower not to be sick.

               “Hello, Peter,” says Mr. Stark. His back is to me, and he’s toying with something in his hand. “Nice of you to finally show up. May’s been waiting for you—and so have I. Come over here. She’s been waiting for a few hours, and I must say, keeping someone just alive enough but just on the brink of death… it’s no easy task.”

               “What?” I choke. _No, no, no, no, no. This isn’t real. None of this is real. It can’t be._ I can barely get the words out, and my eyes burn. I’m frozen, my feet rooted to the spot. “M-Mr. Stark?” I must be dreaming. I must be. This is just a nightmare—a nightmare conjured up from the darkest parts of my subconscious. May is lying on the ground at his feet in a pool of her own blood; she’s trembling violently, and whimpering. Something inside me gives way, and I rush to her—but something hits me on the back of the head, and the world goes dark.

 My head is throbbing, and the world is blurry. Mr. Stark is leaning directly in my face, grinning, and his face covered in blood. I groan in pain, and it comes out muffled. I jerk, startled, but I can’t move. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

               “Rise and shine, sleepyhead!” Mr. Stark booms, clapping me on the cheek. “Shit, I didn’t mean to hit you so hard. I didn’t want you to miss anything.” I jerk and strain against my restraints, the cold fingers of fear wrapping themselves around my throat. Choking me. _May!_ I try to call out her name, but I can’t speak through the strip of duct tape over my mouth. She whimpers, and her arm is outstretched as though she’s trying to reach out to me. She can barely stay awake; she’s losing too much blood. Her arms and legs are covered in slashes. Mr. Stark waves around the bloody knife; its edges are dripping like water from a fountain.

               “I wanted to give you a little present before we got started,” he says conversationally. “May here wouldn’t cooperate, so naturally, I did what I had to do.”

               “ _Mmmmph, mmmmph!”_ I’m sobbing through my gag. _How could you do this? How could you? How could you?_

               “While you were out, kiddo, I was just stocking up on some gasoline. You’ve heard that song by Fall Out Boy, right? _Light ‘em up up up up, light ‘em up up up, I’m on fire!”_ He laughs gleefully at his own joke. This is no longer the Tony Stark I recognize. This is not my mentor. No, he’s become something else. He lifts the gas canister from the floor and upends it, pouring it all over May. I thrash and struggle against my bonds, screaming and crying.

               _Why?_ I want to scream. _Why are you doing this to me? Why?_ A pit forms in my stomach as he lights a match, dropping it on May. The room reeks of burning flesh, and I close my eyes, turning my head away from the sight of my aunt being burned alive. Her screams echo throughout the house. My throat must be raw from my own screaming.

               “Look!” Mr. Stark roars at me, grabbing me by the chin. “Look at what you’ve done! Look what you made me do to May Parker. Look! Open up your fucking eyes, you worthless piece of shit!” He slaps me across the face, drawing blood. The screams have stopped. My face is wet with tears, and I can’t stop sobbing. The wind is knocked out of me as he kicks my chair backwards, and he towers over me.

               “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

* * *

 

 

**TONY**

I can’t watch this. I can’t. It is because of me that May Parker is now dead, and Peter—her kid, _my kid—_ is in danger. These sick fuckers have me tied to a chair in front of a laptop; I can’t do anything but watch. _These bastards are using your own DNA to frame you for the murders of everyone you’ve ever loved._ They’ve taken Pepper away from me; only hours ago, they made me watch as my clone mutilated her and skinned her alive.

               I close my eyes and try to block out Peter’s screams.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
